


You are What you Eat

by Up_sideand_down



Series: You Are What You Eat [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chefs, Cooking, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: Cloud can taste whatever his soulmate does and it's disgusting.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: You Are What You Eat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635217
Comments: 61
Kudos: 762





	1. You Are What You Eat

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, here's all of You Are What You Eat in one place

Ma always told him he was a picky eater. He’d move around his peaches on his plate but gobble up his grapes; scarf down his broccoli, but not touch his green beans.

It was, of course, to Cloud’s misfortune that his soul mate was not. He got used to it over time, the bland and sometimes horrid taste of whatever that person put in their mouths and ate, but that never meant he liked it. His mother laughed at the face he made before lunches and suppers. He ate carefully…trying to mask whatever the poor soul on the other side was undoubtedly being forced to eat.

But it became a game for him. What could he mix in to make it taste better? He learned his problem with peaches wasn’t the fruit, just the syrup that they came in the can with, and a little honey stopped him from gagging on them. The cheese their neighbor made from her goats set a good contrast to the dry, tasteless bread the other ate oh so often.

His mother gave him the revelation though. Since he was forced to taste his soulmate’s diet…his soulmate also tasted his.

 _Good_ , he thought, _at least I’m easing their suffering._

* * *

Leaving Nibelhiem was a tasteful adventure all on it’s own. He had intended to join the Military, but only got as far as Junon before someone noticed he had a gift with food.

Cloud thought he was sharing part of his lunch with a down trodden stranger. Instead his rotten luck actually worked for once. The stranger owned restaurant.

“You made this?” he said, eyeing the sandwich. Cloud nodded not knowing why turkey on rye was such a revelation…or maybe it was his homemade dressing…

Cloud found himself in a kitchen in front of a very cranky looking chef who eyed him for a long while. He stumbled and fumbled his way around the kitchen, beet red the whole time. This was nothing like his Ma’s stove at home.

But the look of surprise on the chef’s face when he took the first bite…

“All right,” he said, “you got talent with food…just not with the tools.” And Cloud decided maybe Junon wasn’t so bad since he got a job…er apprenticeship really.

And as Cloud got better and better at cooking, the meals from his soulmate somehow grew worse.

“How can you even swallow this?” Cloud wondered out loud before trying to gargle the taste away.

* * *

Cloud always loved the dinner rush, the chaos, the heat…and the fact that he could sneak little nibbles…mostly to check that it tasted the way he wanted it to.

Mostly.

Cloud would swear up and down that he was used to his soulmate’s cursed palate and could handle how gross his diet was. He really thought he was used to it.

Until he realized that the taste in his mouth wasn’t making him think about gagging. It was down-right delicious, it nearly made his mouth-water.

He was so shocked about the change he almost missed the most important detail.

It was the house special for tonight: Cloud’s signature Mac N’ Cheese specialty. He’d cooked this himself.

“God Damn I’m good,” Cloud sighed before drifting out the kitchen doors. He waved over a waiter looking at everyone who ordered macaroni. They all looked pleased with it. He zeroed in on someone who looked positively transported. Cloud ducked back in, ignoring all of the stares from his fellow cooks, and stole a piece of cheesecake. And a fork.

Strange green eyes blinked up at Cloud as he marched over, plate in hand. Silver bangs bobbed as his head turned.

“Don’t ask,” Cloud said, “just eat it.” There was a long moment of tension…and Cloud realized this man was not eating alone. His friends were staring at him. Then he took up the fork and took a small piece of the cake. The flavor spread across Cloud’s tongue and understanding spread across the man’s face.

“Thank god,” Cloud said, “I don’t know what the hell you’ve been eating…but no more. For the love of god, no more.”


	2. Love Makes You Breakfast

The biggest change that Sephiroth had to get used to was that the sound of sizzling food was a good thing. Cloud insisted on cooking most of the things he ate. Not that he complained. On the contrary…everything tasted delicious. 

“Well,” Cloud reasoned, “I guess my full time job is being your personal chef.” 

But Sephiroth woke that morning hearing Cloud starting the stove and crawled out of bed. Cloud leaned his head to the side as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his waist, letting Sephiroth hook his chin on his shoulder. 

“I want to know how you do this.” Sephiroth said. Cloud hesitated pouring the oil in the pan. 

“You want to make me breakfast?” Cloud asked. Sephiroth just kissed Cloud neck. Everything Cloud had just tasted better, even his skin. Cloud untangled himself, pulling himself around until Sephiroth was the one in front of the stove. Cloud held Sephiroth’s waist. 

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t know how to do this.”

“Pour some oil in the pan,” Cloud said, “about the size of my palm.” Cloud held his hand out for Sephiroth to measure. He thought he added a little too much, but Cloud didn’t say so. 

“Let it warm for a second,” Cloud said, “unwrap the biscuit tube. Usually I’d made from scratch, but I’m hungry.” Cloud gave clear step by step directions having Seph butter and lightly toast the biscuits. Crack the eggs and cook them in the pan until the yolks clouded over. cut up an avocado and tomatoes to thin slices, and even how to brew their tea. 

Never did Cloud raise his voice. He snickered once when Sephiroth dropped an egg onto the floor, but other than that he just held Sephiroth and pet over his hair. He only let go to do their potato hash. 

“I only like them a certain way,” Cloud said.

Cloud even made him prep up plates. 

“Presentation matters,” Cloud murmured, “make it look nice for me.” He did his best, but their breakfast sandwiches leaned. One of the egg yolks had popped as Sephiroth scooped it out and it leaked all over the plate. 

Cloud finished it up though, even taking the leaky plate. He took Seph’s hand when they sat down. Sephiroth chewed slowly, getting the proper taste in his mouth since he and Cloud were eating together. It made their taste link weaker somehow. 

“Yours are better,” he said. Cloud shook his head. 

“I made yours all messy,” Sephiroth pointed out, “and my slices are all crooked.”

“I mush up my eggs anyway,” Cloud said, “Besides…everything tastes better when someone you love cooks it for you.”


	3. Unsafe Practices

Sephiroth tried, he really, really tried. He knew he was never going to be the level of cook that Cloud was. Cloud just had an innate sense of flavor. He knew what would be delicious, he always just knew.

“It’s years of dealing with your palate,” Cloud teased him, “You’ve eaten literal shit before. I’ve figured out how to make a lot of things taste good.”

But as he stood before the charred carcass of his latest attempt at cooking…somehow Cloud’s teasing didn’t help.

Nor did Cloud’s laughter.

“I think it’s done,” Cloud said, wiping tears from his eyes as the smoke alarms finally shut off.

* * *

Sephiroth’s eye flicked up to the oven’s very high temperature. Then back down in horror to where Cloud was gently touching the top of his pie with his ungloved hand.

“Not done,” Cloud declared, then he tapped the next one.

“That’s done,” Cloud said and pulled it out. It smelled divine. Cloud went back to tossing the stir fry. Sephiroth hovered his hand over the pie crust.

“Don’t touch that,” Cloud said, “it’s very hot.”

“You just touched it,” Sephiroth pointed out. Cloud held out his hand.

“I’ve burned my fingers enough I hardly feel the pain anymore,” Cloud said. Sephiroth took the offered hand and inspected it. He kissed the burn-scarred fingertips gently. And Cloud smiled.

* * *

Sephiroth was careful as he sliced an onion. Cloud was slicing sedately beside him. But Cloud sedate was still faster than careful Seph.

But not carefully enough.

He pulled his hand away before blood even started to drip.

“It’s alright,” Cloud says, “everyone is clumsy sometimes.” Cloud’s hand was quick and efficient in wrapping up his nicked finger. Cloud even put a kiss on it.

“To make it feel better,” Cloud said. But Seph still felt a small well of shame as Cloud banished him to the other side of the counter.

Then he watched in awe as Cloud started chopping at speed.

“I could watch that all day,” Sephiroth said. Then made a face as Cloud popped a piece of raw onion in his mouth.

* * *

Sephiroth blushed as the waiters quickly whipped up a table for him in the back of the kitchen. Cloud assured him the whole staff pretty much loved him.

“They think you are absolutely adorable,” he said, “they ask about you every week. In fact this is their idea.”

But Seph would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about how good Cloud was at his job.

Cloud was insane. He never stopped doing two things at once. Sometimes it was three. Always moving, shouting, occasionally dancing.

And then flavor would blossom in Sephiroth’s mouth as Cloud did his taste checks. He looked at Sephiroth for approval and Seph always nodded. Even when Cloud disagreed.

“Needs more salt,” Cloud would say, or, “a bit more acid,” as he squeezed some lemon juice in.

Plates filled with dainty bites of the specials Cloud was making were set before Sephiroth. Whenever something just made his mouth dance with joy Cloud was always watching him with that smile on his face.

He had always assumed it was a bit haughty, like Cloud knew how good he was. He suddenly realized it wasn’t that at all. Cloud was looking to Seph for approval. He wanted Sephiroth to like it.

“Tell Cloud I want more of that,” Sephiroth said to the closet busboy, and pointing to a green blob of something that was absolutely delicious.

Cloud laughed at that.

“He said to save room for dessert,” the busboy said.

* * *

Dessert happened to be fire. Or at least something Cloud lit on fire. Sephiroth leaned back as Cloud cooked it in front of him.

Luckily it was extinguished when it was served to him.

It was caramelized and sweet and so delicious.

“I’d be jealous about you showing off,” Sephiroth said, “that when I burn something it tastes awful, but when you do it it tastes like heaven-” Cloud opened his mouth to argue.

“But I can’t,” Sephiroth said, “because I know I am never going to taste anything that isn’t delicious ever again.” Cloud was turning bright red now. He buried his face in his hands.

“I’d say it’s dangerous to praise me like that,” Cloud said when his face turned back to it’s normal color.

“I like living dangerously,” Sephiroth said, “You’re as dangerous as they come.”

Cloud’s kiss tasted a little bit like that green stuff.


	4. Bittersweet

Cloud knew something was off. He knew even more…that Sephiroth wouldn’t say anything. Sephiroth was used to just swallowing whatever he was fed _before_ he’d met Cloud, before he started being fed almost exclusively by Cloud. And that was by choice. Cloud knew when Sephiroth liked his meals, when he loved his meals, and when he _loved_ his meals.

Sephiroth…didn’t like it. He was faking it…and would probably force himself to eat all of it. For a moment, Cloud was at a loss. This was unprecedented in their relationship. Sephiroth had _never_ not liked something he made. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little…insulted.

But then something else took over him. The hospitality side. The side that refused to let Sephiroth choke down something he didn’t like. Cloud laid his hand over Sephiroth’s, gently, stopping his fork.

“You don’t like it,” Cloud said softly. Sephiroth’s eyes filled with mild panic. Cloud knew he was right.

“No,” Sephiroth started to lie, “Not at all.”

“Sephiroth,” Cloud said, “You don’t have to like it. And if you don’t like it…you don’t have to eat it.” Sephiroth slowly gave in.

“I’m sorry,” Sephiroth said.

“Don’t be sorry,” Cloud said, “you can’t help your taste buds. I can hardly call you picky if this was the first thing you didn’t like.”

“It’s just…you spend so much time cooking for me that…” he trailed off.

“I cook anyway,” Cloud said, “I love to cook. I like to feed people, especially you. But I will not abide you eating something just to please me. If you’re going to eat…I want it to be delicious. I know dinner was delicious. You had three helpings. I’m not upset that dessert wasn’t your favorite…to be fair I don’t do dessert often.” Sephiroth was relaxing and with him, went away the sting to Cloud’s pride.

Nothing soothed that like seeing Seph all happy.

“It’s…strange,” Sephiroth said, “It’s like it’s…too sweet.” Cloud thought for a moment.

“That makes some sense,” Cloud said, “I don’t have much of a sweet tooth either.” Cloud dug a finger through the creme patisserie and licked it off. It wasn’t really his favorite either. He was very thoughtful.

“I think,” Cloud said, “This calls for a date night.” Sephiroth perked up at that.

“We should find what kind of desserts we go nuts over,” Cloud said.

* * *

Sephiroth was slightly concerned about how small their spoons were. But Cloud seemed fairly used to it.

“We’re going to be trying a lot of things and if we each too much…we will be dying at the end,” Cloud said, “it will be the worst stomach ache ever.”

Even what they were taste testing was only served in small ramekins. Small, cakes, creams, custards, and what looked like some jams and jellies.

The first was very similar to what Cloud had made the night before. Far too sweet.

Next was a chocolate one. Same problem, now with chocolate.

Too flavorless was next, then too salty.

He sighed. Cloud said he wasn’t picky…but right now he felt like he was. He kept tasting, sometimes getting leftover flavor from Cloud, who was always just behind.

“I’m not disagreeing,” Cloud said, “None of these suit my palate either.”

Sephiroth picked up the third container of yellowish goop and made a small scoop.

Then he stopped.

It was lemon flavored…but it was good. Really good. It wasn’t excessively sweet. There was a bitterness to it. Cloud perked up when he did.

“Lemon curd,” Cloud said, “I’ve always kind of liked it, this one’s a bit on the sweeter edge. Ma used to make some that made me pucker up like nothing else.

Maybe that’s why he liked it, because it reminded of the time when the sweet things in his mouth were still a mystery. He tried a second scoop.

Still refreshingly bittersweet…but like Cloud said, more lemon was needed.

“Let’s skip forward and find more yummy shit like that,” Cloud said, pushing aside several ramekins to get to the fruity stuff.

* * *

Sephiroth raised one eyebrow at the plate Cloud set down before him for desserts. Cloud only made desserts on Wednesdays. He almost didn’t recognize them without the powdered sugar the Patissier at Cloud’s restaurant dusted on top of them.

“Donuts?” Sephiroth asked.

“With a surprise inside,” Cloud said. Sephiroth picked one up, still warm, and bit down.

Then he felt his cheeks prickle happily.

“Mmm,” he said, already reaching for another.

“I knew Ma wouldn’t let me down,” Cloud said, mostly to himself. Sephiroth liked his cooking. No…he _loved_ this.


	5. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Seph have a game they just love to play together

Cloud was the one who came up with the idea of their game. It was Sephiroth who really perfected it. To be perfectly honest, Cloud just remembered the game.

“It’s just what I did when I started to taste whatever crap they had you eat,” Cloud told him. Sephiroth had made one of his pouts at that, but Cloud licked a bit of the curry he was making off his test spoon…and goddamn it was good. 

“But that’s not the important bit,” Cloud said, “the fun really was trying to find something that just went with it and made me just…you know.” Sephiroth knew that feeling very well. Cloud was the only person who made him feel that: made his mouth perk up and his brain scream for more. 

“So you just…gotta match what I eat,” Cloud said, “get your palate in gear and find things you like and then magic happens.” 

It didn’t go well at first. 

“You’re too adventurous,” Cloud said, putting a spoonful of yogurt in his mouth. Sephiroth’s eyes were still watering from the spiciness, but it was cooling off now that Cloud got his under control. He took another swig of milk as Cloud coughed a few more times. 

“New rule,” Cloud said, “never eat pure chili powder again.” After that Cloud wrote him a few tried and true combinations. 

“Sharp cheese and apples are a classic,” Cloud assured him, “It was one of my favorites as a kid.” 

But as the game went on, things smoothed out more. Sephiroth started to remember some of the flavors. That was part of the reason he perfected it more. 

“Ohhh,” he said softly, “I know this one. You used to make it right before I’d go to sleep in the labs.” He closed his eyes and savored it. Remembering nights he’d do that in his bed and think maybe he wasn’t so alone. He had someone who’d send him to bed tasting warm milk and dark chocolate on his tongue. 

Sephiroth remembered all the “good ones” and Cloud happily took the credit for “inventing” them. But Cloud really just loved seeing Sephiroth open up even more. Talk about when he remembered those flavors the most and how that just changed everything he was feeling. Cloud guessed it was because…he always wanted to make things better for Sephiroth. 

“I kinda got hooked after seeing your face when you ate my Mac and Cheese,” Cloud admitted to Seph. 

“I love your Mac and Cheese,” Sephrioth said. 

“I know.” 

But that was the point when Sephiroth actually started to get the hang of the game. There was an element of experiment, but it was really just to make something that tasted good. And then Cloud started to notice Seph trying to play when they were apart. Little bursts while Cloud was prepping for dinner. Something sliding in after a taste check (politely late enough to not interfere with his job). 

“It’s just like a test,” Sephiroth said, “but more fun. I’m not…annoying you at work am I?” 

“Never,” Cloud assured him, “Keep doing it, you were onto something.” 

But the best, the absolute best time to play…as when they were apart for days at a time. When ShinRa insisted Sephiroth had to go somewhere and Sephiroth decided he couldn’t say no (and Sephiroth said no a lot). 

“Now that I pick…I want to help people,” Sephiroth told Cloud the first time he left. 

“So go help…but come back to me,” Cloud said. 

“Promise.” That time Cloud played, trying to make those MRE’s or whatever the fuck that tasteless noises was just a little better. Sephiroth told him over the phone it worked, but Cloud’s heart still ached. 

“I’ve heard the first separations are the worst,” Sephiroth said, “I’ll be quick.”

“Not quick enough,” Cloud said shoveling in another spoonful of pineapple fried rice. That was a recipe Sephiroth liked twice as much in person. 

But nothing made him feel less lonely than feeling some flavor spreading across his tongue…like Sephiroth calling across the miles and miles between them just to give him a kiss. Just a quiet, “ _play with me, Cloud. I miss you.”_ They could talk for hours just by snacking. 

Strawberry Jam

Toasted Brioche

Peanut Butter

Raw Celery

Dried Cranberries

Salted Nuts

Back and forth they went matching up with each other with endless combinations until finally one broke down and called. 

“What’s your favorite so far?” Cloud asked, “Flavor I mean.” He’d never asked it. He’d never really been sure if Sephiroth knew himself. 

“Lean forward,” Sephiroth said. Cloud did so, cocking his head. Sephiroth waved him closer. Cloud leaned more. Sephiroth leaned down and pressed his lips against Cloud. 

“That,” Sephiroth said. Cloud blushed. 

And that was Cloud’s favorite thing they learned from the game. 


End file.
